Races of love
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Edward es corredor de coches de segunda. Lo que no esperaba, era a una chica, un Chevy, y unas ganas inmensas de ganar el Aston. — ¡Vayan a ver a la chica! ¿Edward? ¡Edward despierta! ¡Papá nos matará si se entera que chocaste!— TH.OoC—HIATUS INDEFINIDO
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la fantabulosa Meyer (?) Sólo me pertenece la trama

**Summary: **Edward es un corredor de coches de segunda. Lo que no esperaba, era a una chica, un Chevy, y unas ganas inmensas de ganar el Aston. — ¡Vayan a ver a la chica! ¿Edward? ¡Edward despierta! ¡Papá nos matará si se entera que chocaste!— TH. OoC

* * *

**1.**

— ¡Ya basta, Edward! ¡Dame las llaves del volvo! —gruñó Carlisle

— ¡¿Por qué?! —me quejé

— No vas a correr más

_Perfecto, corro con el Aston_

— ¡Mi bebé no vive sin mí!

— Déjate de tonterías

Gruñí, buscando las llaves del volvo en mi bolsillo

— Ten

— La llaves del Aston

— ¡No!

— Dámelas —me ordenó con voz autoritaria

— Dime algo — mascullé con voz seria, ignorando sus palabras — ¡¿Cuál es tu problema con que corra, si es _mi_ auto?!

— ¡Vas a terminar matándote!

— ¡No soy tan irresponsable!

Suspiró

— Hijo… Te he visto correr. Y me siento orgulloso de ti, es sólo… Es sólo que me da miedo que te ocurra algo, Edward —admitió con nerviosismo

— Jamas me habías retado. ¡Ni cuando le pegaba a Alice!

Rió entre dientes

— Eran pequeños, y sabía que ella te lo devolvería luego —respondió—. Despídete de las carreras, Edward.

— Sólo déjame correr una vez mas, por favor —el volvió a suspirar—. Para despedirme como es debido. Por favor

— Edward…

— Te lo ruego

Gruñó

— Vale, pero esta es la última

— ¿Mamá sabe?

— ¡No, no! —respondió antes de que yo terminase —. Si lo supiese, nos mataría a ambos

— Tu dejas que Emmett corra sin regaños —le acusé

— Es mayor de edad

— ¡Me queda un año!

— Aun eres menor

— ¿Y Alice?

— Tu mamá le da permiso, no yo

— Es injusto

— Lo sé

Sacó las llaves de mi bebé de su bolsillo y me las entrego

— Ten, y que sea la última vez, ¿Vale?

Le sonreí

— La última. Gracias papá

Salí corriendo de la casa hacia mi coche. Me subí y lo hice partir

Bien… Aquí voy

Soy Edward Cullen. Soy corredor de coches, aquí, en Forks. Corro junto a otros chicos —Emmett, Mike, Tyler, Eric, James, Laurent, etc— por apuestas. Jamás he perdido nada, ya que si mis padres se enteraran que apuesto mi Aston…

En fin. Terminé el instituto antes de tiempo, gracias a un ex amigo de mis padres. Nunca he tenido novia… Quiero decir, siempre estoy saliendo con chicas, pero jamás he tenido algo serio con ninguna.

En la cancha no se admiten chicas, a menos que traigan su propio coche, como mi hermana Alice; un hermoso Porsche turbo 911. Corrió contra Mike, Tyler y otro chico que no conozco. Resultados: Alice ganó y vendió los coches. Emmett y yo somos los 'invensibles'. Jamás hemos perdido, y jamás perderemos

Llegué a la cancha con un trompo, y con la cara de todos los bobos en mi coche. Me bajé con rapidez y me apoyé en el Volvo

— Hola Edward —me saludó mi hermano —. Alguien quiere competir contigo

Apunto un coche…

— ¡Esa _cosa_! — grité y luego estallé en carcajadas

— ¡Hey! —gruñó una voz femenina, parecido al cantar de las sirenas —¿Qué te pasa con mi Chevy?

Me volteé en dirección a la voz

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

_Oh por Dios…_

Es lo más perfecto que he visto en mi vida…

Se sacó el _jockey_ y me miró con recelo

Al sacarse la gorra, la brisa golpeó con suavidad su cabello, moviéndolo y enviando su aroma a mi… Fresas… flores… Oh, Dios

Sus ojos chocolates —hermosos como nada que haya visto jamás— me examinaron con amarga curiosidad. Alzó las delgadas cejas, esperando mi respuesta

— ¿Una chica? —balbuceé— ¿En un Chevy? ¿Y quiere competir contra mi Volvo?

Rompí a reír y la chica puso sus manitas en su cadera

— ¿Terminaste? —espetó con voz ácida — No se que te crees, tu Volvo no es nada mas que chatarra. En un parpadero mi coche lo hace polvo

— ¡Pero es mas lento que mi _abuela en patines_! —me burlé

Gruñó

— Tiene personalidad —rectificó y luego se volteó a Emmett — Oye, no quiero competir con este ególatra. En ese caso prefiero competir con tu 'abuela en patines' —me imitó, sacándome la lengua

Mi hermano se echó a reír

— Yo te presto un coche —le ofreció el —. Para empezar, si quieres.

Ella se encogió de hombros

— Te lo agradecería. Debo echarle una mirada a '_Bobby_'

¿Bobby?

— ¿Quién es Bobby? —inquirí

— Tus calzones. A ti no te importa —respondió ella

Emmett le entregó las llaves de Jeep

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté con amabilidad

Sonrió forzadamente

— Bella Swan —respondió — ¿Y tú, egolatra de quinta?

Bufé

— Edward Cullen, y quítale lo de quinta; te acepto el ególatra

Rodó los ojos y volteó

— ¡Suerte! —le grité

— ¡No la necesito! —me devolvió

Me reí y me subí a mi Volvo

* * *

_Hola Chicas ! Aqui esta, lo prometido es deuda. Lo que si, no se cuando volvere a actualizar. Por qe mañana me voy de vacas, y no alcanzare a actualizar por que antes debo salir y luego ir al doc ¬¬ En fin. Yo creo que en dos semanas subire el segundo. Este es.. como de diez o doce capitulos, lo alargare mas por que los capitulos eran muy demasiado largos xD_

_En fin. Cuidense ! Las qiero_

_Un RR ?_

_;Adios !  
_


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la fantabulosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece.

* * *

**2.**

**Bella POV**

¡Já! Suerte. Como si la necesitase…

Me subí al Jeep de un salto, haciéndolo partir. Ugh, nada como Bobby…

Una chica un tanto desarmada—¡Era una muñeca de plástisilicona! — se puso entre ambos coches con una bandera verde y otra blanca en cada mano respectivamente. Movió la bandera blanca hacia mi, la verde hacia el Volvo, y las tiró al piso, al tiempo que aceleraba todo lo que podía. El olor a goma quemada impregnó el lugar, por suerte yo ya había salido de allí. Adelanté al Volvo sólo un poco y él aceleró aún más, dejándome atrás. Aceleré aún mas y me coloqué a su lado. El me observó sin mirar el camino, y yo le regalé una sonrisa destelleante. Aprovechando su aturdimiento aceleré y lo dejé atrás.

Edward me pasó, y dobló a la izquerda por delante de mí. ¡Arg! El muy maldito se me cruzó y yo tuve que detener el coche para evitar chocarlo.

— ¡Eres un tramposo! —grité por la ventana abierta. Volví a poner el coche en marcha al tiempo que Edward tocaba el cláxon. _Idiota…_

Lo adelanté en un parpadeo y doblé por delante de él de la misma manera que el hizo anteriormente. Edward me esquivó con una rápida maniobra y yo gruñí. Me puse delante de su coche, taponeándole el paso. _Si yo no gano, tu tampoco, _pensé con amargura.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Intenté esquivarla, pero me fué imposible. Cada vez que me corría a un lado, ella se interponía, y me impedía pasar

— ¡Maldita sea, Bella! —gruñí, furioso. No iba a perder mi Aston, de ninguna manera

Me salí del camino y la adelante un poco. Ella aceleró aún más. Doblé y ella hizo lo mismo, pero hacia mí, chocando los coches.

Me golpeé la cabeza con el volante un par de veces —bastantes, debo admitir—, quedando un tanto idiota. El coche se detuvo, y yo, un poco más tranquilo, cerré los ojos

— ¡Edward! —gritó alguien a mi lado— ¡Abre los ojos! Oh, por Dios. ¡Papá va a matarnos!

— ¡Vayan a ver a la chica! —gritó otra persona

_¿La chica? ¿Qué chica?_

Abrí los ojos de par en par

— ¡Edward! —gritó aliviado mi hermano

— Estoy bien —le aseguré con voz patosa… eso me recordó a Bella — ¿Ella está bien?

— ¿La chica? Ni idea, Mike la fué a ver

Gruñí

— Mejor llamo a Carlisle —musitó Emmett

— ¡No! —grité, lleno de pánico

— Tienes la cabeza sangrando, hermano. Eso está horrible

— ¡No me interesa! —mascullé con enfado— ¿La chica esta bien?

— ¡Que no lo sé!

Lo empujé hacia el lado y salí del coche

— ¡Edward, quédate quieto! —me regañó Emmett

Lo ignoré y le di la espada, caminando hacia el Jeep con torpeza

— Au

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunté al llegar al coche

Bella me observó, poniendo una mano en su coronilla y viéndola luego

— Oh, diablos —murmuró, haciendo una mueca a su mano— No, no estoy bien… Ay, me duele a cabeza. Dios, veo doble…

Corrí a Mike hacia el lado y saqué a Bella del coche

— Me duele —se quejó

— Lo siento —musité —, de veras. No debí haberte aceptado, no debiste jugar

Puso los ojos en blanco y yo la dejé en el suelo

— No seas ridículo. Yo quise jugar, fue mi responsabilidad, da igual. ¿No te duele eso? —apuntó mi frente y yo reí

— En realidad, no me he visto la cabeza. Me preocupa tu frente, tienes un corte horrible

— Mira quien habla… —bromeó

Rodé los ojos

— Tyler, trae el botiquín —le ordené

— Yo creo que deberías llevarla con Carl… tu padre —opinó Mike

— Yo opino que deberías cerrar el pico, o te prometo que te irá mal —dijo Bella, fulminándolo con la mirada. Me carcajeé

— Llamaré a mi padre cuando lo encuentre necesario, no puedo dejar que me vea la cosa que tengo en la frente —suspiré —. Tyler, trae lo que te pedí, por favor

— Si quieres yo la llevo al hospital—se ofreció Mike

Con un gruñido me volteé

— Mira, Newton. No te quedó claro, al parecer. Cuando _yo_ estime necesario llamar a _mi _ padre, _yo_ lo haré. Pobre de ti que me entere que le estuviste llamando para contarle, por que te prometo, te _juro_, que te arrollaré con mi coche. Y no estoy jugando, ¿Quedo claro? Ahora, déjanos en paz.

Gruñó y nos dio la espalda. _Maldito idiota…_

Tyler llegó corriendo y me entrego el botiquín. Yo lo abrí y saqué el alcohol junto con un poco de algodón. Puse el desinfectante en la bolita de color blanco y lo acerqué a la cabeza de Bella

— ¡No, no! ¡Me dolerá! —se quejó Bella, poniendo sus manos de barrera para que no la tocara

Le sonreí con calidez

— Si te duele, me golpeas —le ofrecí—, no va a dolerte

Suspiro y quitó sus manos de su rostro. Rocé con suavidad el algodón con su herida

— Au —gimió

— Lo siento —repetí

— Ya deja de disculparte, no fué tu culpa

Suspiré y la ignoré

— Deberías curarte tu también, ¿No crees?

— No

Frunció el entrecejo

— ¿Cuándo competiremos de nuevo?

Alcé una ceja y solté una carcajada

— El golpe te debe haber dejado muy mal —me burlé—. No volverás a correr en coches

— ¿Qué? —chilló, poniendose de pie. La imité y me puse al frente suyo— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No eres mi padre! ¡No puedes darme órdenes!

— Es por tu seguridad —murmuré

— Nada de seguridad, a mi eso me vale. Yo sólo quiero volver a correr contra ti

— No, Bella. Yo no volveré a correr —le aclaré, ahora con la voz quebrada

Me observó con confusión

— ¿Por qué?

— Esta fue mi última vez en la cancha… Mi padre no me deja correr más

— ¿No eres mayor de edad? —preguntó

— No —suspiré—. ¿Tu si?

Rió entre dientes

— No, pero me queda un año

Le sonreí

— A mí también

* * *

_Hola chicas ! Aquí está el segundo capitulo :D Estoy media tristona, los RR son muy poquitos u,u en fin. Al menos son lindos (:_

_Ojalá y ahora tenga unos poquitos mas, ¿No?. Porfavor, un RR :D_

_Se viene lo mejoooooooooor !! Esto recién esta comenzando, y me quedan muchos capítulos por subir. Siento la tardanza, lo que pasa es que me fui de vacas, y luego me dio tendinitis y no podia escribir… En fin, eso es todo !_

_Ya saben que si ven mucos errores con la ortografia, me dicen en un RR para mejorar, ¿Si?  
_

_Cuidense mucho, las quiero !_

_;Adios !_


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama me pertenece.

* * *

**3**

**Bella POV**

Su última vez en la cancha…

— ¿Y tu madre no puede interceder? —pregunté con esperanza, sacando las llaves de Bobby de mi bolsillo.

Se carcajeó.

— Si mi madre se llegase a enterar que yo corro en coches mataría a Carlisle y de paso me mataría a mí —respondió con un suspiro—. No es buena idea.

Me mordí el labio.

— No sé como ayudarte, no tengo ide—… ¡Eso! ¡Dios, soy brillante!

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y si le dices que vienes a ver al grandote ese?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

— No eres del todo brillante, preciosa —apreté los dientes con fuerza y él frunció el ceño—. No me creería. Carlisle no es tonto, sabe que no quiero dejar la cancha.

— ¿Y si le dices que tienes que ayudarme a reparar a Bobby?

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia.

— No sé, quizás… ¿Por que no se quien demonios es Bobby?

Exhalé el aire de golpe.

— Es mi coche, Edward. Tal vez, eso podría funcionar, ¿No?

— Mmmh… Tal vez…Okey, trato hecho.

Estrechamos las manos y observo sus ojos con aire ausente.

_Hermosos…_

—… nada al respecto, ¿vale? Ese hombre es un peligro con secretos.

_¿Me estaba hablando?_

— ¿Perdona?

Rió entre dientes.

— Que no le digas nada a mi hermano, ni una sola palabra.

— Ah, claro…

Suspiró y luego sonrió.

— Es mejor que me vaya. Te veo… ¿Mañana?

— Sí, mañana.

— Vale, mañana. Aquí mismo, después de almuerzo. ¿Te parece?

— Sí, si. Nos vemos.

Sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano. Volteó sobre sus talones y se fue.

_No podía esperar a mañana…

* * *

_

**Edward POV**

Me bajé del Volvo frente a mi casa, intentando arreglar mi cabello de modo que no se viera el golpe. Mi pobre bebé… _¡Estaba todo chocado!_

Entré a la casa y subí inmediatamente a mi cuarto.

— Edward, ven un momento —escuché la voz de Esme desde la cocina.

Con un suspiro, le obedezco y entro a ésta, poniéndome de lado y evitando su mirada.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Me llamaron…

Me volteé a mirarla.

— ¿Qué? ¿De donde?

— ¿Qué te ocurrió en la frente? —preguntó, acercándose con el ceño fruncido. Entrecerró los ojos, volteó a la ventana de la cocina y miró el Volvo.

— Nada… —mentí.

— Dime, por lo que mas quieras, que no has vuelto a correr. Que la llamada de tu hermano era una broma, y que… ¡¿Qué demonios le ocurrió a tu coche?! Oh por Dios, Edward. ¡¿No te dije que tenías prohibido correr en coches?! Estoy harta de esto, dame las llaves del Volvo.

— Mamá…

— ¡Dámelas, _Anthony_! —rugió. Mala señal, mi segundo nombre era mala señal. — ¡No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable, poniendo en riesgo tu vida!

Suspiré, buscando las llaves en mi bolsillo.

— Mañana iba a salir con una chica… —murmuré. _De seguro esto funcionaría._

Esme levantó las cejas.

— Pues que bien. Dame las llaves.

— Pero tengo que pasarla a buscar…

— Tomarás un taxi. Dame las llaves.

— ¿No puedo pasarla a buscar yo?

— ¿En un coche chocado? Claro que no. Dame las llaves, Edward.

— No, estaba pensando en sacar el Aston…

— No, Edward. Dile a tu padre que vaya a dejarte.

— Pero mamá…

— No.

— Por favor, te lo ruego.

— No, Edward.

—_Mami_, por favor.

— No, Edward.

— Te lo imploro, por favor.

Gruñó.

— Prometo vender tus coches si vuelves a chocar, ¿Queda claro?

Sonreí.

— No va a ocurrir nada, mami. Lo prometo.

— Deja de prometer bobadas y ven a curarte esa herida.

— Estoy bien, enserio.

Carlisle entra a la cocina con el maletín y el delantal colgados del brazo.

— Me voy. Hola, Edward… ¡¿Edward?! —se detuvo a observarme—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

— Choqué… —respondí en un susurro.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡¿Chocaste?! —gritó— ¡Como eres tan irresponsable! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? ¡No quiero que vu—

— No te hagas el incomprendido, Carlisle. Tengo bastante claro que fuiste tú el que le dio permiso de correr.

Papá tragó saliva y le sonríe con inocencia.

— ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy? —preguntó con nerviosismo y mamá rodó los ojos. Besó su coronilla y luego se acercó a mí—. _Apenas llegue vamos a conversar, jovencito. ¿Me escuchaste?_ — su voz era fría y tajante, cosa rara en él—. Adiós, Esme, Edward.

— ¡¡Hola familia!! —Emmett gritó, corriendo al frigorífico.

— Adiós, Emmett —papá salió de casa y yo me acerqué a mi hermano.

— _Voy a asegurarle a Rose que eres gay y que sales con el amigo de papá. Te cortaré tu amiguito y lo colgaré en tu cuello, patearé tu trasero hasta quebrarme el pie, y mataré a Henry el osito. Eres un maldito, Emmett Cullen. Me las vas a pagar._ —susurré en su oído. Emmett tragó saliva.

— ¿Y yo que hice?

— Le dijiste a mamá que había chocado.

— Oh… Con respecto a eso, Edward… ¿Debía decirle a papá, verdad?

— No te lo puedo creer, grandísimo idiota.

— Con razón ese chillido… Mamá no sabía…

— Ugh, con cada día que pasa te vuelves más estúpido —gruñí. Emmett rió y yo volteé sobre mis talones. Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré en el.

_Que maravilloso día…_

Esa chica… Dios, ¡Era hermosísima! Tan sencilla, tan perfecta…

Puse música y me tiré encima de mi cama, colocando mi rostro contra la almohada.

_No podía esperar a mañana…

* * *

_

_Hoooooooooooola! :D Volví, soy yo otra vez! _

_Me gusta este capítulo, y estoy aprovechando que estoy un poco mas despejada para escribir. _

_Me encanta ese Edward gruñón con Em, es tan entretenido!! :D_

_Apenas pueda volver a actualizar lo haré, pero no creo que sea en la semana. Tengo unos trabajos REALMENTE estupidos, que no tengo idea para que sirven, pero a los profesores se les ocurre mantenernos "entretenidos" con esas cosas, asi que, Mande. Hay que hacerlo D:_

_Esop! Un RR?_

_Besos & Bites._

_;Adios!_


End file.
